


Knock on My Door

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Jyn is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: This should be simple. Just knock on his door and drop off what she found for him. It's not like it's a big deal, right? Just the kind of thing one friend does for another friend. Right.Newsflash: this is not simple
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Knock on My Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabledshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledshadow/gifts).



> Fabledshadow prompted me on Tumblr with "Jyn and Cassian and E. sharing a drink!"

Jyn loitered in the hallway, swinging the bottle from two fingers. _You’re ridiculous,_ she told herself. _This is ridiculous. This is all kriffing nonsense._

The bottle slipped on the upswing, and she snatched it with her other hand, clutching it to her chest like an ingenue in a holonovel, brain swarming with visions of the bottle shattering against the wall. When her heart rate had slowed down, she made a face at herself. 

Ri. Dic. U. Lous.

She should just knock on his door and leave the bottle.

But she sort of wanted to see his face when he saw the Festian ale she’d found at a market on Gammon IV. Would he be surprised? (Of course he would be surprised, it was a surprise.) Would he show it? Would he smile at her? Would he invite her in to share it? Would he … 

Jyn snorted at herself. Speaking of an ingenue in a holonovel.

Maybe he wouldn’t be there.

Maybe he would be there but he would just say thank you and return to whatever he’d been doing.

Maybe he wasn’t alone. 

Oh kriff.

If she didn’t get a handle on herself soon, she was going to still be standing here at 0600 hours when he left his quarters for the day. Not that she had taken note of his schedule at all. Not that she knew perfectly well he had returned to quarters at 1900 hours and would spend most of the night working on paperwork. Alone.

Probably.

She clutched the neck of the bottle like a club and marched up to his door, lecturing herself. _Just knock, hand it over, and leave. This is not that complicated.  
_

It was a perfectly reasonable thing for a friend to do, bringing back a little something that she thought he’d like. A ten-credit bottle of ale. Not flowers, not a kyber crystal, not her stupid heart on a platter.

Just a bottle of booze.

She dithered for another split second before she got thoroughly disgusted with herself and slammed the side of her fist against the door. It was harder than she meant, and she winced. 

It zipped open two seconds later, and Cassian said, “What is it?” 

His shoulders were tense and his eyes sharp. He probably thought the kriffing Empire was invading, after she’d hammered on his door like that.

Then he said, “Jyn?” in tones of astonishment.

“Hi,” she said. “Sorry. Nothing’s wrong. Just knocked a bit too hard, is all.”

“You just got back,” he said. “Didn’t you?”

“A couple of hours ago.” She’d had a debrief with Draven. She wondered for a split second if Draven had told Cassian she was on base again, and dismissed it as absurd. Much more reasonable that he’d been monitoring the arriving shuttles for hers.

Her stupid heart fluttered at that.

“I didn’t expect to see you until the morning,” he said. “That is - “ In the stark light of the hallway, his cheeks darkened just a little under his beard. As if he was blushing. 

“I brought you something,” she said. “Thought I should drop it off now so you’re not lugging it all round base tomorrow, if I saw you at breakfast. You know, like we always - uh, well, anyway.” She thrust the bottle out.

He caught it, as well he might considering it had nearly slammed into his sternum. He studied the label for a moment. “Is this really Copper Special?” he said, holding it up.

“Yeah.”

“I haven’t had this in years.”

“It’s good stuff.”

“Yes, I know.” He smiled then. “Thank you. Where did you find it? You were nowhere near Fest.”

“Wandering around the market. Waiting for my target. Thought I should buy something for you know, believability.” She flapped a hand. “They had a stall. Anyway. That’s it. Sorry to bother you.” She backed up. “I’ll let you get back to your reports.”

She’d turned fully to go when he called out. ”Jyn?”

She whipped around so fast she almost slipped. “Yeah.”

“I should take a break,” he said. “Would you - uh - would you like to stay and drink some of this with me? You can tell me me how the mission went.”

He didn’t need to know how the mission went, or if he did, it would be in one of those reams and reams of reports he had to read every day. But she smiled. “Sure. Yeah. I’d like that.”

He smiled in return and stepped back to let her in.

FINIS


End file.
